Oz the Healed and Redeemed
by Lady Rin Kayamata
Summary: What if Theodora hadn't just flown away in the end ? What if she kidnapped Oz to make him suffer ... only for Oz to help put back the pieces of her shattered heart ? Oz had broken her heart and she had chosen wickedness. But maybe he can have one more chance to make things right and bring Theodora back to the light. Theodora x Oscar. May be changed to rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Didn't like the loose ends that were Theodora and Evanora , especially Theodora. So here's my vision of how things should've went down.

Emerald City's tall buildings stretched out to the sky , a bright green in the sun light. It was beautiful , from far away. But , if one were to get an closer look you would see all was not well in Emerald City. Standing on the palace steps , her skin green as the buildings Emerald City was Theodora - or rather the Wicked Witch as she preferred to be called.

iTheodora watched Evanora flee like a mouse into the palace. She roared at her betrayal.

" COWARD ! " She screeched after her. Theodora then turned back to Oz , his head floating amongst smoke , reaching the sky.

Stars appeared high above in the sky , loud thunderous making her shake. She tried looking for her broom. It laid across the palace marble. Theodora ran to it , dodging the sparkly, hissing "stars" flying in all sorts of directions. Glenda oddly smiled despite the shackles biding her to two solidly placed poles.

Now what was the bitch smiling at ? She looked to the sky and wondered... what if they...

What if this was some other trickery of Glenda and Oz ?

She growled at the thought.

Something shifted behind her sister , holding her wand.

" I should've know you had something under your sleeve."

Theodora reached over to her sister and wrapped her green fingers around her neck. Glenda gasped , choking for air. She could hear whimpers of the doll behind her back,

" Drop the wand , " Theodora ordered. When the doll did not move , the witch screamed " NOW, " tightening her grip around her sisters neck.

The doll dropped it , crying and poked out her head.

" Please, don't kill her , " she cried pleading.

Theodora smirked.

" What a weakling."

But she did loosen her grip , only enough to keep Glenda from suffocating.

The crowd watched , their joyful hurrays silenced, their eyes overcome with tears and they stood immobile.

" Oz , wherever you are come out ! The stars did nothing to scare her , not with her heart inflamed with rage.

Ozs' face , amongst the smoke was no longer gloating or smiling. His face was heavy.

" Come out , or there will be one less witch ! "

" No , " Glenda choked out , " don't do it Oz. I'm not worth it."

The smoke disappeared , along with his floating head and down below was a green wagon. The door opened , revealing the dark haired oz with a curly fake mustache and dark make up.

" Let her go Theodora. "

"Theodora is dead , " hissed the Wicked Witch , " and so will she if you do not come with me."

Oz looked at her , shuddering. She looked just like the witches at home , foul , evil with pointy hats and brooms.

" I'll go. Just let Glenda be."

" China Doll , hand me the wand. Wouldn't want my pretty little sister doing what she shouldn't be."

" NO ! You'll killl her ! " Oz yelled, starting for them.

" Do it , or I shall break you into pieces just like your family ! "

China Doll hand over the wand , sniffing her nose.

" I am so sorry , " she cried at Glenda.

Capturing it between her claws , she released Glendas neck who suck in a load of air ,relieved.

" No , don't be , " she comforted the doll.

"I won't kill her , " Theodara repeated to the crowd , " if your "wizard" comes. More like a cheap conjurer."

" What will you do with her wand ? " Oz questioned.

" Keep it in a safe place. She will keep her little life as long as you are my prisoner."

" Alright ! I'll do it ! " If he didn't say it now , he would never get his body to move a inch towards her.

" Just...just get it over with ."

Nodding, she reached her hand out for her broom. It landed straight in the palm of her left hand and Theodara mounted it , taking flight, black flumes filling the air.

She flew towards him.

" Raise your hand ! " She called out.

He did so , and Theodora reached for it , pulling him off the ground effortlessly. She sunk her black talons into his flesh, drawing blood.

Oz groaned.

" Owwww ! What was that for ? "

" Silence ! You've lost all rights to speak unless I demand so of you . "

The man looked , and screamed. His feet dangled 7000 feet above the ground.

"Pull me up with you ! "

She only laughed and embedded her claws further into his flesh , forcing him to endure the torture or let go and plummet to his death. Despite the bright rays of the sun , Oz felt so very cold , praying that he was strong enough to hold on to this monstrous woman as they flew away from Oz in all its splendid glory.


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda watched her sister fade into a small dot until she finally disappeared. Her head was bowed and China Girl looked up to her, sniffing.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry."

Glinda picked up her head, wrists bound. The old bearded inventors got some tools and immediately went to work, sawing through the chains. The loud grating fell upon deaf ears. She couldn't hear the loud noises, the screams and whispers of the crowd. Everything was so quiet.

What had happened to Theodora? She... had turned into a monster, something cold and rotten. Glinda knew Evanora had corrupted her. That woman had no compassion, no love, only a burning desire to rule over others.

Why? Why did Theodora eat the apple, letting her heart whither away, shriveled and hard?

Glinda sighed and her arms dropped as they freed her of her chains. Bruises had already formed, but the witch ignored them and headed to the palace once she stood upright. She knew Evanora was there, lurking somewhere. Pushing the door inwards, Glinda entered.

A/N: My nook is a very bad device to type on my spelling was horrible and I eventually decided to cut the chap short. Until my laptop is fixed expect me to take a while to update using my nook. I promise the next chap will be worth your while. I just cant update quickly with my nook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap three up ! I may have some grey dark Glinda just to explore a different aspect of Gliinda who to me seemed like a goody two you enjoy this chap and review ! **

The palace was dark except for a window letting in sunlight. Evanora stood in a corner, hidden by the long cast of dark shadows. Her emerald dress twinkled in the sun as she came out of her hiding space.

"Glinda? Oz killed Theodora ? " she asked. _  
_

Glinda shook her head. She had strongly reminded him that murder was not tolerated under any circumstances , not even if the person was as foul as Theodora.

"No. Theodora... she took him."

Evanora raised an eyebrow. She edged closer to her sister.

" Surely, a wizard of his talent could easily subdue her."

Glinda opened her mouth, but could think of no good excuse. Slowly, realization crept over Evanora and she gave Glinda a toothy grin.

" Ohhhh! I see what the matter is," Evanora purred wickedly.

Without her wand, Glinda felt paralyzed. Theodora already had her life in her hands and one wrong move she would smash Glinda's wand into smithereens. Now, Evanora trapped her as well. _  
_

"Ha, Oz is a fraud once again," Evanora smirked. "If he was as powerful as he seemed, he could've easily destroyed the woman and still be here in Emerald City."

Glinda shivered. Images of a maimed , bleeding Theodora ran through her head , and she forced herself to push the thoughts away.

"Oz is not a murderer. He isn't stooping to your level dear sister." She nearly hissed the last word. This woman was no sister of hers but a vain , selfish woman.

"How can you be so certain?" Evanora replied, nearing Glinda. Glinda took a step back, but Evanora only got closer and closer.

"What do you mean?" Her back hit the wall and she looked up to Evanora towering over her.

"Was Theodora not good? Innocent? Pure?"

Glinda looked away, weighed down by guilt. If she had been there to guide Theodora and not left her to Evanora's care maybe just maybe...

"Look at me," Evanora demanded harshly. Glinda reluctantly met her eyes and the woman continued.

"Well, wasn't she Glinda?" pressed her sister.

Glinda slowly nodded, her stomach feeling ill at the dark course this conversation was taking.

"But it was you who sucked all the goodness out of her and put evil in its stead , " Glinda said defiantly. _  
_

Evanora shook her head.

"No, it was your beloved Oz who ruined her. Your Oz who drove her into insanity."

Evanora remembered her sister's tear stained face; every tear scorching her flesh and leaving jagged scars.

"Yes, I used deception. But I also revealed truth. True love, all that nonsense, is not real. Kindness, selflessness earns you nothing in return. You become a doormat people can just use to clean the mud off their boots."

Glinda stared, her mind searching for something to say. She began, "Perhaps Theodora was never really good. A true, righteous person would never fall into such darkness."

Evanora gasped. Those were harsh words, especially coming from miss goody-two shoes. But it made her smile.

"Amazing, Glinda how frosty you sound. What happened to your compassion, your kindness?"

Glinda instantly regretted her words. She was the Good Witch . She was supposed to be understanding , gentle not ...callous . However , it was Theodora weakness that got her into this mess. Glinda would have told her no and exiled her like a moral person should not be seduced into wickedry. These thoughts were unwelcomed , revealing a side Glinda did not like .

"Excuse me." Glinda should have stayed outside , away from the influence of Evanora. She tried to push pass but Evanora wrapped her fingers threateningly around Glinda's neck and Glinda quickly went still, not wanting to be strangled.

"Your soul is pure. You have a stronger will than Theodora. But-" she paused, gently moving her thumb along Glinda's jawline, "even the light must give in to darkness."


	4. Chapter 4

**We are back to Oz and Theodora ! Tell me what you all think. And without further ado:**

Oz landed quite hard on his bottom in front of a creepy castle made of dark stone. The torches near the entrance gave off a dim light in the darkness of the forest. Theodora flew down to ground level and stepped forward , leaving behind her broom.

" Here we are ," she hissed to him ,a sneer plastered on her face.

Oz stared , speechless. Her skin was green , like a frog and her nose protruding like a break. Truly, she looked like a witch. The cackling ones from the fairy tales he was read as a child.

" Get up ! Don't just stare at me."

Startled out of his thoughts , he struggled to his feet , rubbing his sore behind. The trees were grey and leafless , with wicked looking branches. He was curious as to where her baboons were and remembered they were in the sleepy flower fields , taking a good nap. The thought didn't comfort him , as if left him alone with Theodora , her rage undiluted and focused on him.

" Uh...so...I believe we have a HUGE misunderstanding. I don't really know how you got uh - " he gestured awkwardly to her figure - " like that but it looks pretty great , " he lied.

Theodora shook her head , a slight smile on her face. Before Theodora would've fell for his flattery. Not today. Not ever again. The apple had opened her eyes to truth , the truth about life. It revealed everything she'd been told a lie.

That was the only reason it was forbidden. Not because it was fatal or detrimental. It was because the world didn't want her to know that life was dark and cold. They wanted to keep her ignorant and cowardly like themselves.

" Oz. I'm not an idiot. Do not insult my intelligence. "

Oz just nodded. Her brown eyes scared him. More so than her claws. Her eyes held no compassion or adoration for him anymore. The old Theodora was gone.

" Follow me."

He did. But at a distance. Oz trudged along the ground , the grass yellowing and the soil rocky. This was where Theodora lived. A desolate , lifeless place.

" Hurry up Oz ! I know you're stalling . I will not repeat myself again , " she warned. Her fingers were itching to strangle the annoying man.

" My butt is sore , " Oz explained lamely. Theodora rolled her eyes.

" You leave me no choice but to electrocute you ," she snarled.

She took out her wand , and blue , crackling bolts of lightning shot out from the tip , directed at Oscar. His body shook violently , and he felt paralyzed , stiff. His legs gave out and he laid there helpless. There was the smell of burning flesh and clothes , the heat of them scorching his flesh.

Finally , Theodora put away her wand and panted heavily , groaning in agony.

" Get up ! "

He tried but to no avail ; his muscles felt frozen. Theodora walked over , kicking Oz at his side. Hard. Over and over.

" Get up ! "

" I can't ! " Theodora had just electrocuted him. What did she expect – him jumping and running like nothing ?

Sighing , Theodora picked him up , throwing him over her shoulder. Oz could feel her claws teasing the burns , and bruises at his sides , dragging her claws across the tender flesh. And then there was the wetness of blood dripping down and a scorching sting.

It took all his strength not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Theodora threw Oz into a dark dungeon. The only light was through a barred window to the left , far too high for him to reach. The place had a musty smell to it and felt damp.

Pain filled his backside and he looked up at Theodora, who towered over him, her brown eyes cold.

" This will be your home for the rest of your stay here. I hope you enjoy it, " the Wicked Witch hissed.

He could not believe this was happening to him!

" Ya, it's a real swell place, " Oz said sarcastically, " but why give me the uh..._privilege_ of staying Theodora?"

" My name is not Theodora. And you are here for your punishment dear Oz." She pointed her wand at him.

" I should kill you right now. It's a very tempting option." She paced the stone floor, as she spoke.

" But that would produce results I do not want at all Oz. Not one would one make you a martyr to the people of Emerald City, to all the masses everywhere! Secondly, such a penalty is too lax of me."

She then stopped in front of him, turn span around to face him.

" And see Oz that isn't what I want. I don't want you to die a hero, I want you to die a liar and manipulator. I want them to see you for the fraud you are, and to crush whatever foolish hopes and dreams they held. More importantly"

She squatted down, eye to eye to Oz.

" But most importantly I want you to suffer. I want you to know what it feels like to lose your mind and everything you held dear. Only when you are nothing but a crawling,weak bag of bones will I feel satiated. Then- I will give you freedom. And let you die in filth."

Oz just stared, searching for some words to say in his mind but he couldn't. What was in that apple, that green apple she consumed? Theodora, had been so different. Beautiful, kind, and so full of hope. Now some demon, some evil spirit seemed to have possessed her turning her into something grotesque and inhuman.

" Why be angry now ? You never-"

She pouted her lips in mock sympathy. " Awwww... Oz is confused ? Well, let me enlighten you, you lying bastard."

" I was a stupid girl for believing you. I was infatuated with you, and I thought you were with me. But I know better now. You were simply using me in your quest for wealth, yes?"

Oz, averted his eyes in shame.

" ANSWER ME!"

"...Yes... I was..."

Theodora grinned. " First time you've been honest with me Oz. You should congratulate yourself."

Her words were in a sweet tone, but like a knife slicing through his skin and drawing blood. Oz really hated this. He thought he be a hero, do something out of the goodness of his heart for once and all of this could be put behind him.

Theodora would allow no escape. She was going to force him to look at mud staining his hands.

" You don't know what hell is," Theodora said quietly, " what it's like to scream and wail but no one except Satan will hear you. No one but Satan will relieve you of the burden on your shoulders."

She leaned in, whispering into his ear.

" I'll show you. And I will watch you burn."


End file.
